Feliz navidad
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Esta viñeta es un pequeño regalo de navidad para todas y todos los harmonys, una sencilla historia sin mucha trama.


p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi pertenencia. Esta viñeta es un pequeño regalo de navidad para todas y todos los harmonys, una sencilla historia sin mucha trama. Espero les guste/span/strong/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Feliz Navidadspan/strong/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"La miraba intensamente, se perdía entre esos orbes marrones que le recuerdan al dulce más delicioso de todo el planeta tierra: El chocolate.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Esos mismos orbes le persiguieron durante un momento, la sonrisa era inevitable que apareciera en su rostro, sentía sus mejillas dolerle de tanto sonreír. No podía- aunque no quería- no podía separar su mirada de esos bellos ojos.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px;"La inocencia y alegría que reflejaban le robaba el alma, se sentía pleno y feliz de solo pensar que ella, la persona que ocupa su corazón disfrutara de este día. Ella alzo su mano posándolo en su mejilla, la suavidad de esa piel tersa le provoco un escalofrió que recorre su espina dorsal estremeciéndolo. Aun así ella spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"rió/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px;" a carcajadas con tal regocijo que también le /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"correspondió/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px;"./span/span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Sus sonrojadas mejillas le recordaban a dos pequeños cerezos, su suave cabello rozaba su mano izquierda, era tan suave y esponjoso, de un color oscuro tan como era el suyo, ondulado y largo que llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, su recogido cabello estaba hecho un desastre. Pero a él no le importaba ya que así es como le gustaba verla.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Las luces del árbol navideño se reflejaron en la piel de ambos, haciendo un contraste hermoso ante sus ojos. La piel de ella era más clara que la de él, sin embargo amaba la suavidad de esa piel pálida.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Ella se sacudió entre sus brazos, agito sus manos y le grito de júbilo más cuando volteo a ver a la mujer que entraba en ese instante al salón. La mujer tenía entre sus manos unos peluches de diferentes formas, él vio a esa bella mujer sonreír con ternura a la persona que tenía en brazos.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Su hija.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"La hija de su esposa y de él.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;".-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Ella miro hacia el frente, su mirada se apaño de lagrimas no derramadas, lagrimas de alegría.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Esa imagen que sus ojos percibían era una imagen demasiado hermosa, que era inevitable llorar por la ternura que representaba.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px;"Se enjugo las lagrimas, respiro profundo e ingreso a la cocina, verifico que todo estuviera en orden, entonces recordó los regalos. Se supone que esos se debían entregar envueltos, pero spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"prefería/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px;" dar los regalos /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"así/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px;", sin nada mas que los peluches./span/span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Otra vez las lagrimas le inundaron, ella recordó lo que significan esos peluches, de ahora en adelante serian los guardianes de su hija.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px;"Su hermosa nena que spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"cumplía/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px;" 6 meses de haber nacido, una pequeña regordeta que es la luz de sus ojos, la esperanza de una vida mejor, la esperanza de un amor nacido desde años atrás y reflejado en esa bebita de ojos chocolate, cabellos negros ondulados, sonrisa de bebe./span/span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px;"Los recuerdos spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"amenazaban/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px;" en salir a flote en ese momento, pero quizá no fuera lo mejor, no quería estar triste./span/span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Hoy era 25 de Diciembre, Navidad.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"La esperanza de una vida mejor, se reflejaba ahora en esa pequeña y en su marido.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px;"Tomo un poco de agua, spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"recogió/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px;" los peluches e ingresando al salón, vislumbro como su pequeña, saltaba jubilosa al verla./span/span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px;"Amaba a esa pequeña. La amaba tanto que spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Dolía/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px;". Y por lo visto su marido también tenia el mismo sentimiento./span/span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Se acerco hacia ellos, la pequeña estiro sus bracitos, pensando que no la podía recoger al tener los peluches entre sus brazos, mas la nena no quería abrazos de mamá, sino abrazos de esos peluches.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"La carcajada que su marido soltó fue tan contagiosa que tanto su hija como ella terminaron riendo.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Ese 25 de diciembre, era un dia muy especial, Por navidad no, sino por que su marido al fin estaba con ellasspan/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Los doctores les dieron la noticia de que la enfermedad ya estaba aniquilada por completo.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Aun el estaba débil, ligeramente demacrado y delgado, mas ella lo veía como el hombre mas guapo que había pisado el planeta tierra.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Su marido y su hija, son el motor de su vida.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Feliz Navidad Hermionespan/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Feliz Navidad Harryspan/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Feliz Navidad Lilyspan/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"El abrazo de la familia pequeña estaba cargada de muchos sentimientos.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"18 meses atrás Harry Potter un importante arquitecto fue diagnosticado de cáncer en la próstata, fue el mismo día que se enteró que su hija venia en camino.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"La enfermedad amenazo a Potter con destruir su familia, amenazo con acabar su vida. Mas su hija fue el motor de la pareja para superar a esa enfermedad.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Los meses transcurrieron entre hospitales, doctores y tratamientos. Potter al ser reconocido ante la sociedad como el mejor, se fue dando cuenta que sus amigos no tenían que ser considerados como tal ya que, cuando el mas los necesitaba le dieron la espalda, sin embargo hubo otros amigos que fortalecieron el lazo de amistad a estar con él apoyándolo y ayudando con su mujer muy embarazada.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"La navidad para la familia Potter es recibida como un símbolo de recomenzar, de vivir.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px;"Aun los doctores no entienden como sucedió, no hubo manera científica de explicar como un hombre, del que spanspan style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"habían/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px;" perdido toda esperanza de vida, estuviese con ellos, feliz y pletórico, y su cuerpo sin rastro alguno de cáncer./span/span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Un milagro" se dijeron entre ellosspan/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Un milagro de Navidad.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; line-height: 21px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"strong FINstrong/span/p 


End file.
